


New Years

by Kool3r



Series: Davkis AU [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cemetery, F/M, New Years, Sadness, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r
Summary: Dax visits his father's grave on New Years Day and runs into his family.
Relationships: Davkis, Dax/Devkis
Series: Davkis AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081379
Kudos: 2





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> New Years Day is a very difficult day for me, as my own father passed away on this day a few years ago. I chose to write this, putting much of my own feelings for this day into this.

Dax sat in the cab; eyes fixated on the countryside scenery moving by out the window. He had small white earbuds in his ears, hidden underneath the bottom of a soft, pink beanie. He felt movement against his left side and a soft hand slip underneath the braid of his multicolored hair that hung over his shoulder, pulling the left earbud out. He turned his gaze to his girlfriend as she put the earbud into her own ear and leaned her head on his shoulder. He forced a smile, leaning his cheek against her head.

“So Far Away,” Devkis said quietly, putting her arm around his and pulling herself tighter against him, “such a sad song.” 

There were a few songs that Dax frequented when he was sad, but this one by Avenged Sevenfold was at the top of that list. Today, he had been listening to it on repeat. When the song ended, and then began again seconds later, he felt Devkis’s hand slip into the pocket of his black leather jacket and looked over as she pulled his phone out. He watched the screen light up, smiling as she tapped the numbers to unlock the screen. ‘012200’, the date of her birth. He couldn’t help but laugh to himself at the fact that she had apparently guessed it correctly the first time she’d ever attempted to unlock his phone back when they spent their first spring break together at her family home in Sweden the previous year. The screen unlocked, showing a picture of them together, one that Saph had taken of them on Christmas. The screen flashed as Devkis opened the Spotify app and searched through the vast library of music for a specific song. She tapped her finger to it, ‘Fallen’ by Volbeat starting.

“Better,” Devkis smiled, turning the screen off, pulling herself against his arm again.

The next hour passed as they listened to music together. Dax looked out the window as the cab pulled over. He opened the door, climbing out of the vehicle, Devkis close behind, a bundle of flowers in her left hand. He looked around, noting the half-dozen other vehicles parked nearby. His eyes examined each car, stopping at one specifically. It looked far more luxurious than the others.

“She’s here…” Dax said so softly that Devkis barely understood it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be with you the whole time if you want,” She took his hand, squeezing tightly. She briefly turned back to the cab and looked at the driver, “Will you wait a bit for us?”

The man looked from her to Dax and then to the cemetery beyond them and smiled kindly, “Of course, take your time.”

“Thank you so much,” Devkis smiled, turning back to Dax. They began walking toward the cemetery, their pace slow. She could feel his nervousness like a massive energy radiating from him. A cold breeze pushed past them and they both shivered. She zipped her jacket up and watched as Dax did the same, first zipping his light blue hoodie and then the black leather jacket over it. She wrapped her arm around his and pressed herself against him for warmth as they walked along the gravel path through the cemetery. The path began to rise, and after several seconds they reached the top and came into view of their destination.

Dax froze in place the moment he saw them. His younger sister, and his mother. He slowly began moving again, Devkis at his side. He watched his sister as she turned to them, a smile lighting up her face when she saw them, but then it changed when she looked back to their mother, who turned to them. 

“Olivia,” She spoke, ‘greeting’ them. Unlike her daughter beside her, she was not smiling. Her gaze went from Dax to Devkis, her frown tightening. She looked to Dax once again.

Dax’s breath caught at hearing his mother call him by his dead name. Of course, she would call him that here of all places. He felt Devkis’s arm tighten on his and he looked to her, seeing anger on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but he tugged on her and her gaze turned to him, “please, not here. Not now,” he begged, tears forming in his eyes.

“You should be ashamed, bringing her here,” Hylia, his mother, spoke. She watched, curious what his reaction would be, and her gaze moved to Devkis beside him, a slight smirk on her face as she saw the anger in the girl. She watched as Devkis began to open her mouth again, but it wasn’t her voice that spoke.

“ENOUGH, MOTHER!” Dax’s younger sister, Clara, growled. 

Hylia turned in shock to her daughter, surprised that she would speak that way to her. She looked briefly as though she was going to respond, but instead pulled her thick coat tighter around her and walked off, back down the gravel path toward the parked vehicles.

“I’m sorry, Dax,” Clara frowned, moving quickly to her brother, and putting her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. He was significantly taller than she was, her head resting barely against his shoulder as they hugged. She pulled away and hugged Devkis just as tightly, “and thank you for being here with him.”

“Of course,” Devkis smiled as they broke apart. 

Clara turned back to her brother, standing on her toes pushing herself up as tall as she could get and pressed her lips to his cold cheek, kissing him gently, “I better go before she starts yelling next. Please call me later.”

“I will, thank you,” Dax smiled, hugging his sister one more time before she walked back down the hill. He squeezed Devkis’s arm gently before turning to the gravestone before them. He gently dropped to his knees, hands in his lap as the tears began to run down his face. 

Devkis got to her knees beside him and reached out, placing her flowers at the base of the stone that read ‘Daxon Rein’, with the date of his death showing ‘January 1, 2015’. She raised her arm, placing her palm gently on top of the stone and slid it across, wiping the light covering of snow off before taking hold of Dax’s hand, his soft grip warming her hand again. She turned her gaze back onto the stone, “It’s good to meet you, sir.” She felt Dax squeeze her hand and she looked to him with a warm smile, his beautiful heterochromatic eyes wet with tears. She put her arm around him, pulling him against her side, his head resting on her shoulder as they knelt at his father’s grave.


End file.
